Lost
by yakushino
Summary: "Yang kulihat di mimpiku hanyalah warna merah pekat yang kukenal sejak kecil."


"_I am tired of hurting others. I don't want to lose my sanity too here." – Anonymous_

**Sengoku Basara – Lost**

Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan seperti ini. Kabut yang menyelubungiku tetap saja tidak mau menghilang, seolah-olah mengejekku karena aku kehilangan arah di tempat yang kelihatan mengerikan seperti ini. Selain itu, aku berjalan sendirian di tengah malam ini. Entah seberapa jauh diriku melangkah menembus gelapnya malam. Rasa kesepian menusuk tulangku. Aku mencoba menghibur diriku dengan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama 2 hari ini. Aku diburu oleh beberapa orang dan aku berhasil menghilangkan jejakku setelah membunuh mereka di blok gelap di sudut kota. Selain itu, aku berjanji untuk menemui mata-mata sewaan orang yang kupercaya di kota lain yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat aku beristirahat sebelumnya. Karena itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke penginapan dan membereskan barang-barangku.

Aku mendengar seseorang yang berteriak minta tolong setelah menemukan mayat-mayat yang kubereskan sebelumnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera menyembunyikan keberadaanku dan berlari menuju ke kandang kuda. Aku menunggangi kudaku dengan tergesa-gesa dan melewati hutan yang kelihatan menyeramkan ketika malam hari ini. Aku menyesal tidak membeli persediaan makanan dan aku melepaskan kuda yang kubeli minggu lalu karena aku ingin mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang mengincar nyawaku ke tempat lain. Setidaknya, orang-orang itu tidak mencurigaiku berada di tempat seperti ini.

Aku menyeka keringat dingin dengan pakaianku. Aku memang tidak membawa lap atau barang seperti itu karena aku adalah orang yang tidak suka membawa barang-barang yang terlalu rumit, seperti lap atau semacam itu. Mataku mulai buram. Sepertinya aku mulai kelelahan karena berjalan selama ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku beristirahat sejenak di balik pohon. Aku segera berbaring di balik pohon yang bisa kulihat dan melihat ke arah sekelilingku. Sialnya, karena kabut yang tebal ini, aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah tempat ini aman untuk beristirahat atau tidak. Aku menggengam katana kesayanganku di dekatku dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Masa lalu yang suram itu kembali menghantuiku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak atau terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Mataku tidak mau terbuka dan hanya ada darah yang dapat kulihat secara jelas di mimpi ini. Bau darah dan parfum kesayangan wanita bangsawan yang aku tahu menjadi satu. Aku merasa mual dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Aku mencoba untuk menjerit, berharap untuk terbangun dari mimpi yang seolah-olah tidak akan pernah berakhir ini. Akan tetapi, hal ini tidak bisa membuatku terbangun. Orang-orang yang kukenal pun bersimbah darah. Hakama yang biasa mereka kenakan pun ikut kotor karena bercak darah yang menempel seperti lumpur. Aku mencoba untuk memukul wajahku. Seperti yang kuduga, aku tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi ini.

Pandanganku beralih menuju tempat yang kukenal. Orang-orang yang dulunya mengejekku sekarang tertidur selamanya di lantai. Lantai pun penuh dengan warna merah yang sangat kukenal. Mata ini serasa sakit melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa bangun. Aku sadar jika aku sedang bermimpi. Akan tetapi, seolah-olah, ada seseorang yang mencoba mempermainkanku dan membuatku mengingat tentang masa kelamku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Dan, aku melihat ke cermin, menyentuh bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin, sesosok remaja yang memakai eyepatch mencoba untuk menyentuh wajahku.

Aku pun terbangun dari mimpi itu karena mendengar suara berisik dari atas kepalaku. Sepertinya, burung-burung itu tahu jika aku sedang mimpi buruk sehingga mereka berkicau sangat keras dan berhasil membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk itu. Aku masih menggenggam katana kesayanganku dengan sangat erat. Mimpi itu nyata. Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pengalaman pahit yang aku dapatkan. Sampai sekarang pun, masih banyak orang yang mati di depan mataku. Entah karena tebasanku, atau tebasan dari orang-orang yang percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian yang mengubah takdirku. Kejadian yang membuatku diburu oleh banyak orang, baik itu penjahat maupun orang biasa.

Aku yang pada awalnya tidak ingin membunuh orang berubah menjadi seorang yang berdarah dingin. Mereka menyebutku seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang dengan menangis? Itu akan mengganggu konsentrasiku. Selain itu, pelayan setiaku pasti akan mengejekku jika aku menangis. Itu juga bukan gayaku, menangis hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang lemah. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat dan menguasai tempat ini walaupun banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Itu yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang. Aku sudah muak dengan kasta yang ada di tempat ini.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan selama ini? Aku hanya bisa melamun dalam waktu lama. Aku harus bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju oleh orang itu. Untung ada matahari, kabut yang semalaman menutupi pandanganku pun menghilang dan aku bergegas untuk berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. Entah mengapa setelah mendapat mimpi seperti itu, aku bisa bergerak secara nyaman. Mungkin mimpi itu adalah penyemangat hidup, satu-satunya alasan untuk bertahan hidup sampai saat ini dan memenangkan pertempuran yang akan aku hadapi. Pertempuran yang aku rasa akan lebih menyenangkan lagi dan membuatku dewasa.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasku, aku pulang dan bertemu dengan pelayan setiaku. Dia sepertinya khawatir mengenai kesehatanku dan menyuruhku untuk segera mandi. Aku tidak menyangkal karena tubuhku memang lelah, perjalanan yang jauh itu berhasil menguras energiku. Tapi, ada hasil yang membuatku merasa senang karena perjalanan seperti itu. Selain aku mendapatkan informasi yang sulit untuk kuperoleh sebelumnya. Aku mendapatkan tempat untuk beristirahat, jauh dari tempat kediamanku atau pun dari musuh. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mau untuk berjalan-jalan di sana walaupun hutan itu bisa dibilang menyeramkan ketika malam hari dan kabut tebal yang menyebalkan itu menghalangi pandanganku.

Aku bosan mendengar nasehat orang yang selalu menjagaku sejak kecil. Akan tetapi, hanya orang itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya sampai saat ini. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai bawahanku yang lain walaupun mereka memiliki wajah yang polos. Aku tidak ingin mendekatkan diriku dengan orang lain untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun aku terbilang sangat seram, aku tidak ingin membuat pelayan yang berisik itu memikirkan tentang reputasiku yang tercemar karena berita mengenai seorang tuan membunuh pelayannya ketika tertidur itu terjadi. Untung saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendekatiku ketika aku tidur. Aku selalu memastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di sekitarku ketika aku selesai meminum sakeku dan tidur. Mungkin aku bisa dibilang paranoid, tetapi aku tidak ingin memiliki celah seperti itu.

Sepertinya malam ini, aku akan menyelinap keluar dan pergi ke tempat itu lagi untuk tidur. Hanya tempat itu yang bisa membuatku nyaman, walaupun aku berhadapan dengan mimpi buruk itu lagi…

"_Even now, I am still lonely, thinking of you makes me lonelier than I thought." – Anonymous_

_(ends)_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Sengoku Basara** merupakan milik **Capcom** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
゜

**Someone whom I always bully in my twitter (lol)**

**CAPCOM**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Michiko Naruke**


End file.
